


The boy who couldn't hold his breath underwater...literally

by kingkylo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Almost Drowning, Flirting, Fluff, Isak is out, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Shy Isak, Unconscious, but pretends to be cool, even is nervous inside, omg im in love feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkylo/pseuds/kingkylo
Summary: The minute Even had spotted him, he wanted to kiss him. But this wasn’t exactly the situation he imagined when he thought ofpressing their mouths together._________________________________________________________Isak spends the afternoon at the pool with his friends, and accidentally falling in, calling for the attention of Even.AU where Even is a lifeguard and basically saves Isak's life.





	The boy who couldn't hold his breath underwater...literally

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Near drowning. Mouth to mouth resuscitation 
> 
> Hi! This was written on a quick whim. I hope it isn't too bad. (: There is a possibility of writing a small follow up chapter, like  
> very short if I'm up for it and such. Creds to one of my besties Natalie for inspiring with the prompt idea! <3  
> Also, apologies if this isn't 100% accurate. I don't know what would happen in a real life situation of this. Would they call an ambulance? Would M2M really be needed? Who knows, I'm just a fic writer haha.  
> Also, Tarjei cut his prince hair. Boy, oh BOY. But regardless of length, he's still handsome; it kills me. You have no idea.  
> //shameless self-promo. I would highly appreciate it if you put aside some time to check out my currently in-the-works long fic "Head over Heels". I would love if you could just read it or even leave some advice/comments (pos or neg) because it helps  
> me work harder and feel more motivated if I know people genuinely like it and/or are intrigued and want to help. haha. I hope  
> you enjoy this! Takk! :) 
> 
> ps. think I finally got the spacing and formatting down correctly!

The minute Even had spotted him, he wanted to kiss him. But this wasn’t exactly the situation he imagined when he thought of pressing their mouths together.

 

It had been around 12, so two hours ago when he walked in with three friends. The afternoon sun had caught at his soft curly blond hair, and his laugh was loud and bright, echoing out throughout the pool-side. It wasn’t a particularly crowded day, mostly 13-year-old girls and little kids, with the occasional high schooler. 

The boy and his friends sat down at the opposite end of the pool, across from Even, and he felt slightly thankful for that, because then it was easier to look at him. Even couldn’t stop staring as he took he pulled his shirt off, and immediately turned away when their eyes met. But he did get a glimpse of the color of them. Green. They were gorgeous and just added to the angelic figure he was sporting. 

Hoping to stay subtle with his staring, he put on his sunglasses and pretended to glance around, resuming his life guard persona. After a moment, he turned back and continued to admire him. 

His three friends had already entered the pool and were splashing him with water, urging him to jump him. Even’s heart fluttered at the nervous laugh that escaped the boy's mouth. 

 

“ C'mon. Don’t be a wimp. It's a pool!” One of them yelled. Even leaned back in his chair and fiddled with the whistle hanging around his neck. The boy rolled his eyes and jumped in, waves of water splashing onto the deck. He knew he should’ve probably yelled at them because jumping in at such a shallow end could potentially be dangerous, but at the moment he was the only one on duty, so he let it slide. Also, part of him wanted to seem cool; not one of those people with a constant pole up their ass. 

The hours went by and Even continued watching them...well, not all of them. Just the curly haired blonde one.He watched as his curls dripped with water, matting them to his face and let his eyes roam his pale, lean body. He watched the water droplets slide down the curve of his back and dip into the grooves of his shoulder and cover his abs. 

Licking his lips, he wondered what it would be like to run his tongue over all the dips in his body, tasting sweat and chlorine and watch as he wriggled under Even— and _fy faen,_ don’t think about this right now. Even sat up straighter, crossing a leg over the other, embarrassed. Imagine how fucking _awful_ it would be to get hard, at a public pool, especially if he’s a lifeguard. He turned away for a moment, and took a sip from his water bottle, letting the cold water cool his burning body. 

There was a chorus of giggles that erupted from beside his high chair, and he looked down to see a group of girls. They were probably around 16, and sitting on their towels, whispering to each other. One of them looked up— she had short brown hair, plastered to her face because of the pool water— and jerked her head towards someone. Even followed her movements and saw that she was motioning to the guy. _Even’s guy._ Ok, wait, maybe not _his_ guy. But still. 

He looked back down at them, and felt his stomach drop when he heard her gasp and loudly say; “He looked at me! And I think he smiled. Oh, my gosh, what do I do,” Despite it being a very hot day, he saw that her face turned pink and her two friends pushed at her shoulders, laughing. 

 

“You have to go up to him. Obviously. And say something!” 

 

“Yeah, Emma! Do it! He definitely looks interested.” 

 

Even scoffed to himself. Since when does one _glance_ mean anything. He rolled his eyes under his sunglasses and turned away, but still keeping an ear open to their conversation. They didn’t do anything for about 20 minutes until out of the corner of his eye he saw the short haired girl get up, brush off her lap and make her way to the boy. He was standing with his back turned to Even, talking to his friend (the one with big bushy brows) who was drying off his head of dark curls. 

He was positioned at the edge of the pool, rocking back and forth on his feet, almost like he was nervous. When the girl, (Emma, he thinks) approached him, he didn’t notice her, so she opened her mouth and said something. Even couldn't hear it, but it definitely startled the boy, because he whipped his head around to look at her. The movement was so forceful, that one foot slipped forward, and he fell backwards, head first into the pool. 

After that, it was very loud. His friend with the eyebrows shot up, and ran over to the edge of the pool, yelling his name over and over again. Even sat there stunned, and when he looked up at Even, a panicked expression on his face, Even hopped down from the chair and bounded over to him. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Even pushed his sunglasses up off his face and into his hair, ignoring the strong glint of the sun in his eyes. 

 

“My friend— Isak, he just fell into the pool. Well obviously, I bet you saw that, but he also hit his head. And I think I saw him swallow a bunch of water.” His voice cracked nervously, and he shot a glare over at Emma, who had wrapped her arms around herself, staring worriedly into the pool. _Bitch._ Even pulled his shirt off, and gently lowered himself into the pool. The water lapped at Isak’s chest and if he wasn’t lying unconscious in the pool, Even probably would've stopped and stared. But now it wasn’t the time. 

He brought one hand on Isak’s back and the other on the back of his neck, keeping him afloat and slowly lifted him up. His friend—which he later learned a minute after from Isak’s two other friends yelling _what happened_ when they returned with ice cream, was named Jonas— gripped one of Isak’s shoulders and his waist, hauling him up onto the ground. The two other boys helped him lower Isak onto the pavement and Even pulled himself out of the pool, crouching beside Isak. 

He brought his ear down to his mouth and brought a finger to his lips, shushing the people around him so he could hear if he was breathing or not. 

He wasn’t. Even cursed and sat up on his knees, turning to Jonas. 

 

“He’s.. not breathing.” He said under his breathing, leaning in and whispering it to Jonas, who looked horrified.  


“Well, do something about it!” Even nodded and leaned forward, resting a hand on his chest. He could feel the steady pulse of Isak’s heart under this palm, so he pulled that away and leaned forward, pinching Isak’s nose and tilting his chin up, fingers gently but firmly holding it still. Isak’s mouth fell open and after only a millisecond of hesitation, he gingerly pressed his mouth against Isak’s. He blew up his cheeks with air and transferred it from his mouth into Isak’s. From his peripheral vision, he could see his chest move up and then deflate. _Good._ He lifted his mouth up again and sucked in another big breath of air, then returning it back to Isak’s, blowing out. 

This went on for a few more exchanges of air and then Isak roughly sat up, taking Even by surprise. Even didn't have time to move backward, so their foreheads clashed and Even stumbled backward, catching himself before he could fall. Isak violently coughed out all the pool water in his lungs and after he was finished, brought a hand to his throat, rubbing it. He didn’t really seem _that_ fazed about almost drowning. He blinked, then squinted his eyes, looking around, before his eyes landed on Jonas who was behind Even. 

 

“What the _fuck_ happened?” His voice sounded slightly strained and raw, and he winced, wrinkling his nose. Now that he was conscious, it hit Even how incredibly gorgeous he was up close. But he still managed to keep up a calm composure. 

 

“You fell into the pool and passed out. This guy here helped you live. Lifeguards really do come in handy—also never thought I’d witness mouth-to-mouth ever.” He felt Jonas slap a hand onto his wet back, and it was unexpected so it slightly stung, but he didn’t care. 

 

“Yeah. We do. I'm Even.” He turned and smiled at Jonas, then looked back at Isak, who was staring at him, blushing. 

 

“Mouth to mouth?” He squeaked out, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. 

 

“Um. Yeah. CPR wouldn't have worked because your heart was still beating. You just weren’t breathing.” Even flashes his best smile, despite his heart ready to jump out of his chest and sink to the bottom of the pool. God, he was dying. 

 

“Oh.” He looked down, staring at his now intertwined hands. 

It was awkward for a moment, then the other blonde of his friend group came up and shoved a melting ice cream in Isak’s face. 

 

“Want this? Maybe it’ll help.” He grinned. Isak stuttered out a no and his friend frowned. 

 

“Fine. Maybe Even wants it. Because he saved your life and all.” He moved his hand to Even, who took the ice cream, catching the dripping treat with his tongue, licking at it quickly. He felt Isak’s eyes on him, and looked back at him. Isak seemed to be staring at his mouth, and when he noticed he was caught, he turned away, wet curls whipping his pink cheeks. 

There was some ice cream dripping down Isak’s chest, and Even wondered what it would be like to lick it off him. Without thinking, he reached over and swiped it away with his thumb, then bringing to his mouth and sucking it off. He regretted it immediately. Literally _what the fucking fuck Even. He’s probably going to call the cops on you, fucking creep._

“Sorry. You had ice cream…there.” Even blushed, and then got up, the ice cream dripping onto the ground. Normally he hates cleaning up the pool side, but he wanted to stay near Isak and talk with him more. Or look at him more. God, he was beautiful. 

 

“Its okay… I guess.” Isak ducked his head, hair falling into his green eyes, and Even wanted to tilt his chin up and brush it away. But no, he needed to restrain himself.  _Chill with the creepiness, Even._

 

“You guess?” Even chuckled and Isak blushed more; if that was even possible. It was awkward between them again and Isak took a step away, closer to his chair, smiling shyly at Even before turning around completely and grabbing his towel to dry off. Even stared at him, and sighed quietly, before turning in the direction of where his chair was. He paused and then turned back. 

 

“I think you should give me your number. Just so I can check up on you later, to see if you’re doing well.”

                                   

* * *

 

That day Even went home with a smile on this face and the number of a boy and the feeling that he would _definitely_ be seeing that boy in the near future. 


End file.
